Fondue for two
by Snape's Nuts
Summary: Quand Brittany décide de convier élèves, professeurs et même warblers pour leur poser des questions qui se révéleront très gênantes les choses finissent vite par dégénérer.
1. Prologue

******Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartienne pas.

**Note de l'auteur : Bonjour à tous c'est la première fanfiction que je poste sur ce site en espérant que cela vous plaise, n'hésiter pas à me faire par de vos impressions en laissant une petite review :)**

**Le prologue est très court mais ne vous inquiéter pas les chapitres serons plus long.**

**Bonne lecture . **

* * *

Moi, Ô grande Santana Lopez me suis surprise à penser que j'avais fait une erreur en encouragent ma merveilleuse petite amie dans son nouveau projet . Brittany avait eu la " bonne " idée de convier élèves, professeurs et même certain warblers qui semblaient plus ou moins déboussolés à son show sur internet_ fondue for two. _C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvée assise dans sa chambre entourée de crétins dont plus de la moitié me servaient d'amis. Brittany était assise sur une chaise au milieux du cercle qu'elle nous avait demander de former, une chaise vide en face d'elle .

- **Chère amis**, commença Brittany . **Je vous ai convier ici à ma toute première interview de groupe, le contrat que j'ai fait signé a Lord tubbington vous oblige à répondre la vérité et rien que la vérité à toute mes questions...si non vous serait méchants .**

**- Hé le suricate ! Tu roule encore un fois des yeux devant ma copine et je t'explose !**

Oui j'avais hurlé mais cet abruti gominé ce foutait de la gueule de Britt et ça je ne le tolérerait pas.

**- Sanny pas de violence . **M'avait demander Brittany avec son regard angélique qui me faisait fondre à chaque fois .

**- Désolé Britt. **Je me penchait pour l' embrasser faisant un geste obscene au warbler en même temps, du coin de l'œil je pus apercevoire Joe baisser les yeux. Quel prude ce mec .

**- Je vais procéder à un tirage au sort arbitrer par Lord tubbington pour connaitre le nom du premier à passer . **Continua Brittany, elle désigna un bol plein de petit papier poser sur son lit en face de son chat obèse. Elle fixa l'animal qui n'esquissa pas l'ombre d'un mouvement .

**- Je le savais tu a recommencer à fumer.** Dit elle à l'adresse du chat. Je lançait un regard noir à Smythe histoire de lui faire comprendre _gentiment_ de la fermer.

Brittany attrapa un papier dans le bol, le fixa logement avant de s'écrier:

**- Blaine !**

Le nom de la première victime était tombé.


	2. Blaine

Blaine s'avança vers la chaise libre avec autant de confiance qu'un condamné à mort. Il aimait beaucoup Brittany mais il savait que la jeune fille ne se contenterait pas de lui demander sa couleur préférer et avec le troisième œil mexicain de Santana juste a coté il avait plutôt intérêt à être le plus honnête possible .

**- Blaine Warblers, il faut que tu prête serment devant Lord tubbington en jurant de dire toute la vérité un rien que la vérité ...je pence que les arbres naissent comme les bébés, si tu ne le fait pas tu serras méchant .**

Hésitation. La vérité impliquait beaucoup de chose. Il jeta un regard circulaire dans la pièce et vit la mine déconfite de Will Schuester l'air compatissant de Quinn, le sourire narquois de Sébastian et ..._LE_ regard noir de Santana.

**- Je le jure .**

**- Lord tubbington me dira si tu ment .**

Sébastian Smythe roula des yeux...grave erreure

**-Hé minet ose encore te foutre de la gueule de ma copine et je t'explose .**

**- Du calme on se détend Betty Boops .**

**- Betty Boops ... tien je n'y avait jamais penser, bravo mon gars t'est p'etre moins stupide que t'en a l'air .**

Personne ne releva , s'opposer à Sue Sylvestre peut importe la raison relevait du suicide .

Les regards c'étaient une nouvelle fois tournés au centre de la chambre quand Brittany posa sa première question.

**- Comment t'appelle tu ?**

**- Heu.. Brittany on se connait depuis deux ans.**

**-Répond a sa question Anderson. S'énerva Santana.**

**-Hem...Blaine Devon Anderson.**

**- Ha bon? Je croyais que ton nom était Warblers...Quel âge as-tu?**

**-Je vais avoir dix-huit ans .**

**- Quel est ta couleur préférer ?**

**- Le bleu, comme les yeux de Kurt ...**

Eh merde... Ce furent les pensées exacts de Blaine à ce moment précis. Les deux garçons prirent une jolie teinte pivoine et le silence qui en suivit fut à leurs goût trop long et très gênant .

**-Je vais vomir ...**

Jamais Blaine ne l'aurait avoué mais cet abrutie de suricate gominé lui avait sauver la mise en les ramenant tous à la réalité.

**-Quel est ton animal préférer ?**

**-Je sais pas trop...j'aime bien les oiseaux .**

**- T'aimais bien l'oiseau de Kurt aussi !**

Dans ce genre de situation, il y toujours une personne pour sortir des choses pareils, ce rôle étais tenu à merveille par Noah Puckerman .

**- Très classe Noah, vraiment .** soupira Quinn.

Brittany fit la moue.

**- Tu ne vas pas t'entendre avec Lord tubbington, il pense que les oiseaux sont juifs, c'est pour ça qu'il à rejoint un gang nazie.** Elle se tourna vers son chat .** Je sais que tu l'as fait pas la peine de nier.**

**- Nan mais elle est seri...**

BAM

**-La próxima vez voy a romper algo más! Hijo de puta!**

**- Salope ! ça veut dire quoi ?** Grogna Sébastian en essayant tant bien que mal d'essuyer le sang qui perlait de son nez.

**- La prochaine fois elle te casse autre chose...et je crois que t'as compris la fin.** Expliqua timidement David Martinez en lui donnant un mouchoir.

**- Brittany...je pense qu'on peut s'arrêter là.** Tenta Blaine.

**- Non, tu as juré que tu répondrait à toutes mes questions, sinon tu serrais méchant.**

Le jeune homme soupira, il ne tiendrait plus longtemps.

**- Quel est ta plus grande qualité?**

**- Hum...je suis à l'écoute des autres .**

**- Ton plus grand défaut ?**

**- Je suis peut-être un peu jaloux.**

Un ricanement se fit entendre et tous soupçonnait Kurt d'en être l'auteur.

**-Quels sont tes surnoms ?**

**- Heu...**

**-Bling-Bling !**

**-Blainey !**

**-Killer, Sex on a Stick, Gay Cyclops, Dalton Boy !**

**- Autre gay!**

**- Gay Blaine!**

**- On a comprit!** coupa ce dernier.

**- Qui a été ta première fois ?**

Blaine devint instantanément aussi rouge que le survêtement du coach Sylvester.

**- Heu...ce...c'était Kurt.**

Ce fut au tour de ce dernier de prendre une couleur écrevisse. Le bruit d'une porte qui claque se fit entendre au même moment.

**- Je crois qu'il est vraiment partit vomir .** marmonna Hunter qui avait préférer rester discret jusqu'à maintenant.

**- Tu devrais peut être le rejoindre pour régurgiter les kilos de stéroïde que t'as dans le sang.** Clama Sue d'un air nonchalant qui lui allait si bien.

**-Je vous demande pardon?** s'indigna Hunter.

**- Mais en plus de ça t'es sourd mon pauv' gars, tu sais j'ai les mômes qui se dopent en horreur presque autant que les gamines qui se font gonflées les loches, demande à Lopez et ses sacs de sables.**

Sébastian revint à ce moment, coupant court à la conversation.

**- On s'amuse sans moi ...**

**- Ecoute minet je vais être claire.** s'énerva Santana.** Tu vas poser ton jolie cul à coté de tes potes si tu veux pas que je te castre !**

Sachant qu'elle en étais capable il s'assit près de Hunter, trop près au goût de l' hispanique.

-** Continuons**. reprit Brittany.** Quel est la chose que tu regrette le plus ? **

**- Je regrette amèrement d'avoir tromper Kurt...**Il se tourna vers lui **. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désol... **

**- Stop on en a déjà parler .**

Blaine soupira.

**- Si tu l'avait trompé avec moi, t'aurais pas eu de regret.** Balança Smythe en se protègent l'entre jambe de la main sous le regard furibond de la latina.

**-Si tu devait changer un détail de ton apparence, ça serait quoi ?**

**- Je serais plus grand.**

**- Pas besoin de demander ce qu'il veut agrandire**. Rigola Puck.

Personne ne dit rien, c'était normal, C'était Puck. Sébastian esquissa un sourire qui s'effaça à la seconde ou ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Santana. Il se blottit encore plus contre le capitaine des Warblers, persuadé que cette nana avait essayer de le tuer du regard.

**-Si tu avais un super pouvoir, que serait-il ?**

**- Lire dans las penser.**

**-Que ferais-tu si tu devenais maître de l'univers ?**

**- Je légaliserais le mariage homosexuelle dans tous les états.**

**- Et mes papas te soutiendraient à cent pour cent.** Piailla Rachel.

**- Dernière question, tous le monde dans cette pièce va mourir tu ne peut en sauver qu'un, qui ? et pourquoi ? **

Lourd silence.

**-Je heu... Kurt.**

**- Pourquoi ?** insista la blonde.

Blaine s'approcha de Kurt pris ses mains dans les sienne.

**- Je t'aime, Je t'aimerais toujours, quoi qu'il arrive, je ne pourrais jamais t'oublié .**

Le jeune Hummel souris et pris son ex petit ami dans ses bras

**- Moi non plus je ne t'oublierait jamais.**

**- Prenez une chambre...**

Encore une erreur.

**- SMYTHE TU COMMENCE TRÈS SÉRIEUSEMENT A ME TAPER SUR LE SYSTÈME ! **

Alors que Davis Martinez retenait Santana, Sébastian s'était littéralement réfugié dans les bras de Hunter, oui il craignait pour sa vie.

Brittany profita de se moment d'égarement générale pour prendre le bol. Tous les mouvements cessèrent, les regard effrayés se tournèrent en direction de la cheerios blonde . Elle saisit un papier.

**- Mike ! **


	3. Mike

**Pour commencer merci pour vos reviews ;)**

**Je tenait à préciser que pour ce chapitre, l'idée de Mike m'est venue sur un coup de tête, je n'est pas vraiment l'habitude d'écrire sur ce personnage mais j'espère que cela va vous plaire.**

**(Même si cette fanfiction ce passe dans la saison 4 Mike et Tina sont toujours ensemble )**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Mike étais courageux. C'est pour cette raison qu'il repoussa sont envie de sauter par la fenêtre au plus profond de lui même et qu'il s'avança vers la chaise que Blaine avait délaissé sans hésitation.

Brittany le fixa de ses grands yeux bleus, c'était flippant. Il vit Tina lui faire un sourire rassurant, ce qui bizarrement ne le rassura pas du tout.

**- Il faut que tu jure de dire toute la vérité et rien que la vérité devant Lord Tubbington.**

**- Je jure de dire toute la vérité et rien que la vérité.**

**- Comment t'appelles-tu ?**

**-Michael Robert Chang Jr.**

**-Quel âge as tu ?**

**- dix-neuf ans.**

**- Quel est ta couleur préférer ? **

**- Le rouge, je suis un gryffondor dans l'âme.**

**- Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça.** Soupira Tina.

Mike Chang étais un grand fan de Harry Potter ce qui commencer à agacer sa charmante petite amie qui pouvait se monter très agressive quand elle le voulait.

**- Dit moi quel est la chose qui t'effrayes le plus.**

Le rire nerveux de Mike ne trompait personne.

La chose que Mike craignait le plus était sans l'ombre d'un doute les colères de Tina.

**- Les araignées... **

**-Lord tubbington me dit que tu mens.**

**- Non ce n'est pas...**

**- Il me dit que tu as peur de Tina quand elle est en colère.**

**- SÉRIEUSEMENT MICHAEL CHANG ! MAIS DIT LE TOUTE SUITE SI JE TE FAIS PEUR !**

Tous les voisins étaient au courant de la situation.

**- Mais nan Tina c'est pas ça...c'est juste que...et puis l'année dernière tu portait des T-shirts avec des araignées...nan nan j'aime vraiment pas les araignées...un peu comme Ron Weasley dans Harry Pot...**

**- Stop Chang tu t'enfonce.** coupa Santana.

Il soupira ce n'était pas sont jour et avec la chance qu'il avait à tous les coups sa copine avait ses règle...

**-Quel est ton rêve pour l'avenir ?**

**- Devenir danseur, un danseur mondialement connue qu'on appellerait pour toutes les comédies musicales.**

**- Toi tu as parlé à Rachel dernièrement**. Fit remarquer Kurt.

**- Oui je lui ai expliquée à quel point New-York était une ville fantastique et…**

Non, elle n'avait pas arrêté de parler c'est juste que plus personne ne l'écoutait.

**- Mike, qu'as-tu pensé la première fois que tu à coucher avec Tina**

**- Que je l'aimais, que j'avais de la chance d'être avec elle et que je n'avais je n'avais été aussi heureux.**

Il avait en partie espéré calmer la colère de sa petite amie en disant cela mais la jeune fille était toujours furax.

**-Quel est ton plus beau souvenir de vacance ?**

**- Sans hésiter, c'est l'année ou moi et Tina on étaient moniteurs dans un camps pour enfant geek asiatique…et qu'on a commencer à sortir ensemble.**

Il lui sourie, elle lui répondit par un regard noir. Ce n'était pas gagner.

**- As-tu des surnoms ?**

**- Il l'autre asiate ou boy Chang…ces deux là je les doit à Santana.**

**- Oublie pas « l'asiate qui danse »** Intervint Sue. **Tu devrais rejoindre les cheerios.**

**- Heu…nan c'est pas fait pour moi.**

**- Quoi tu trouves que c'est trop gay, mais tu crois quoi mon gars, à la seconde où ta copine t'aura largué comme un nem au milieu d'un champ de soja, ce qui celons moi ne va pas tarder a arriver, plus personne ne pensera que tu es hétéro. **

**- Vous n'auriez pas un lien de parenté avec Smythe ?** Osa Mike

**- Tu me prends pour qui, je ne me mélange pas à la petite société de bas étages.**

**- Mon père est procureure général. S'indigna le concerner.**

**- De l'Ohio.** Ricana Sylvester. **Ça vaut pas mieux qu'un mauvais avocat des beaux cartiers de Los Angeles.**

Sébastian se renfrogna et l' impossible arriva Santana Lopez explosa de rire devant le regard meurtrier du jeune homme.

Brittany elle continua de poser des questions comme si rein ne s'était passé.

**- Parle nous d'une de tes plus grandes erreurs.**

**- Quand j'étais petit j'ai faillis mètre le feu à la maison de ma grand-mère…pas volontairement bien sur …**

**- Trop fort mec, même moi j'ai jamais fait ça !**

**- J'en suis pas fière Puck.** Murmura l'asiatique.

**- Si tu devais changer un détail de ton apparence, ça serait lequel ?**

**- Je sais pas, je m'aime comme je suis.**

**- Arrête tes conneries Chang, je suis sur que tu veut te faire débrider les yeux.** Répliqua Santana qui se remettait tous juste de son fou rire.

Mike ne rajouta rien il savait parfaitement que l'hispanique était du genre à rester sur ses idées

**-Que ferais-tu si tu devenais maître de l'univers ?**

**- Je remplacerait la nourriture de la cantine.**

**-Quel ambition…**Marmonna Sébastian.

**-Smythe ?**

**- Tu veux quoi Gay Face ?**

**- Que tu la ferme !**

Le suricate fit un geste obscène qui arracha un grondement à Will.

**- Dernière question, tous le monde dans cette pièce va mourir tu ne peux en sauver qu'un, qui ? Et pourquoi ? **

**-Je sauverais Tina car je l'aime…même si je crois qu'elle me tuerait avant.**

**-MIKE ! J'attendrais que tu me sauve la vie…et après je te tuerais.**

Il soupira et partie s'assoir à côté d'elle ce qui eu pour conséquence de la faire reculer. Il allait devoir trouver un restaurant très romantique et très chère.

Brittany plongea à nouveau sa main dans le bol.

**-Quinn.**


	4. Quinn

Bonsoir à tous ( ou bonjour)

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça fait plaisir ;)

Je poste comme promis le chapitre sur Quinn, pour les Faberry, ce chapitre est pour vous.

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

Quinn soupira et s'installa avec grâce devant son amie. Elle connaissait l'esprit farfelu de la jeune fille et n'avez aucun problème avec le fait de répondre a ses questions aussi personnelles soit-elles. La jeune fille était peut-être la seule dans cette chambre avec Sue Sylvester et Sébastian Smythe à être parfaitement détendue.

**- Il faut que tu jure devant Lord tubbington de dire toute la vérité et rien que la vérité.**

**- Je jure devant Lord tubbington de dire toute la vérité et rien que la vérité.**

**- Comment t'appelles-tu ?**

**- Lucy Quinn Fabray.**

**- Quel âge as-tu ?**

**- J'ai dix-neuf ans.**

**- Quel est ta couleur préférer ?**

**- Je pense que c'est le rouge, ça me rappellera mon ancien poste de capitaine des cheerios.**

**- Et la couleur de Gryffondor.** Intervint Mike avant de se prendre un coup de coude de sa « peut-être future ex petite amie ».

**- Quel est ton animal préférer ?**

**- J'adore les chats.**

Cette réponse eut pour effet d'illuminer le visage de Brittany et donc celui de Santana par la même occasion.

**- Quel est pire chose que tu es fait ?**

**- Coucher avec Puck, ça m'as fait prendre du poids, perdre des abdos, j'ai subit la douleur d'un accouchement, j'ai donnée mon bébé à une femme et essayer de lui reprendre…ce mec m'a fait perdre mon humanité.**

A ce moment précis le grand Noah Puckerman aurait juste voulu disparaitre.

**- As-tu déjà couché avec une femme ?**

**- Plusieurs fois. Elle fit un clin d'œil à Rachel qui le lui rendit. **Cet échange eu pour effet de réveiller Finn.

**- Heu, Attend là, t'es entrain de dire que toi et elle… vous avez… ensemble…mais…Nan c'est pas possible.**

**- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te dérange Finn. **Répondit la blonde.

**- Mais…mais… Rachel… Il se tourna vers son ex fiancé.**

**- Bon sang, nous deux c'est fini, TER-MI-NE et c'est pareil avec Quinn, rend toi à l'évidence Finn, tu vaux rien au pieux !**

**- Donc ce n'était pas due au fait que je sois lesbienne…t'es vraiment naze Hudson. **Se plaignit Santana.

**- Et si on arrêtait de parler du niveau sexuel plus que lamentable de mon ex pour ce concentré sur les questions que pose Brittany. **

**- Comment toi et Rachel avez-vous commencé à sortir ensemble ?**

**- Je suis allée la voire à New York un jour, et puis on est sortie on a un peu bu, ensuite on a beaucoup bu, après ça ont a fini bourrées dans sont lit. Les deux jeunes filles sourirent à ce souvenir.**

**- Alors c'est ****_ça _****que vous faisiez.** Compris Kurt.

**- Tu croyais quoi, qu'on jouait au scrabble peut-être ?**

**- En réalité c'est exactement ce que moi et Blaine ont faisait à côté.**

**- Hé Attend ! S**'énerva Finn. **Si Kurt et Blaine étaient encore ensemble ça veut dire que nous deux ont avaient pas officiellement rompu !**

**- Peut être pas ****_officiellement_**** mais c'était FINI ! **

Brittany ferma la parenthèse.

**- Est-ce-que tu peux nous prouver que toi et Rachel entretenez vraiment une relation ?**

**-Avec plaisir.** Les deux jeunes filles se rapprochèrent avant d'échanger un baiser qui n'avait rien de timide, les mains de chacune sur les hanches de l'autre celles de la brune descendirent un peu plus bas.

**- C'est chaud ici.** Dit Sébastian.

**- Je croyais que tu aimais les bites le manche à balais.** Rétorqua Santana.

**- J'ai dans l'espoir que ça en réveil quelque une.**

David Martinez rougit instantanément, ce qui n'échappa pas au troisième œil mexicain de la latina, il y avait anguille sous roche.

Quinn repartie s'assoir non sans avoir laissée trainer une de sas mains sur le décocter son amante sans aucune discrétion.

**- Peut tu dire que tu es officiellement lesbienne ?**

**- On peut dire que oui.**

**- T'es vraiment paumée ma pauv' vielle.** Clama Sue. **Après avoir fait frotter tes vergetures tu t'envois en l'air avec la fille biologique de la nana à qui tu as refilé ta mioche, c'est limite de l'inceste. **

**-Je suis adulte coach Sylvester, mes choix sont tous **réfléchit**. On peut continuer demanda Quinn à son amie ?**

**-Que ferais-tu si tu devenais maîtresse de l'univers ?**

**- Je lutterais pour le droit des femmes en politique et en société. Les femmes ne sont pas assez prises au sérieux. Que se soit dans le travail ou dans la vie courant.**

**- Et après ça on s'étonne que je ne puisse pas supporter les chates… **S'enquit Sébastian.

**- T'en fais Smythe. **Intervint Santana. **Je suis sur que c'est réciproque.**

Pétasse.

**- Insulte-moi encore une fois Smythe et je te refais la façade.**

**- J'ai rien dit !** S'indigna se dernier.

**- T'as pensé.**

**-Mais…**

**- Troisième œil mexicain Smythe, troisième œil mexicain, n'oublis jamais ça.**

**- Sois gentille San.**

**- Excuse-moi Britt, tu peux continuer.**

**- Quel est la chose la plus folle que tu es fait ?**

**- Une fois avec Rachel ont l'a fait dans un ascenseur.**

**- Et dire que je suis sortie avec ces filles.** Sourie Puck.

**- Est-ce-que toi et Rachel seriez intéressées par un plan à quatre avec moi et Sanny ?**

**- Elle est sérieuse là ?** Fit Sébastian.

**- Jaloux Smythe ?** Commenta la latina.

**- Pas le moins du monde.**

Rachel et Quinn échangèrent un regard.

**- Pourquoi pas. **Dit cette dernière.

**- Dernière question, tous le monde dans cette pièce va mourir tu ne peux en sauver qu'un, qui ? et pourquoi ? **

**- Une partie de moi pense Rachel car ce qu'ont fait ensemble c'est torride, mais je sauverais Noah, pour Beth.**

Quinn repartie s'installer près de son amante, elles échangèrent un baiser trop passionner au gout de Finn avant que Brittany ne dévoile le nom de la prochaine victime.

**- Professeur Martinez.**

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Sébastian et L'homme se raidit. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.


	5. David

**Bonjours à tous :)**

**Comme toujours un grand merci pour les reviews ;)**

**J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire sur le personnage de David qui (à mon plus grand bonheur ) est de plus en plus apprécié.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Si on avait demandé à David Martinez ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis, il aurait très probablement répondu qu'il préférait mourir, mais comme tout le monde c'était contenter de le fixé d'une manière sadique et pas rassurante pour un sous, le professeur ne fit jamais par de son état d'esprit.

Santana murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de sa petite amie, ce qui eu pour effet de faire monter la panique de l'homme un cran plus haut. Il savait que Santana avait tout comprit et qu'elle n'hésiterait pas une seul seconde pour faire éclater la vérité au grand jour. Toute cette histoire finirait mal.

**- Vous de vous engager à dire toute la vérité et rien que la vérité devant Lord tubbington.**

**- Brittany ça implique beaucoup de choses et…**

**- Vous avez des choses à cacher ****_profesor _****Martinez ?** demanda Sébastian en haussant un sourcil

**- Non…**

Les yeux de Santana firent la navette entre les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent sur la mine dépitée d'Hunter qui s'était éloigné de son ami.

**- Alors Mr Martinez ?**

**-Je le jure. **Soupira t-il…il allait le regretter.

**-Comment vous appeler-vous ?**

**- David Martinez.**

**-Quel âge avez-vous ?**

**- J'ai trente-deux ans**

Sue ricana se qui eu pour don d'exaspérer William.

**- Eh bin mon vieux, tu fais vachement moins. Je suis sur que t'as déjà emballé des minettes de lycéenne.**

**- Et des minets aussi…**Marmonna Santana.

Sébastian rougit, tout comme David il avait très bien comprit l'allusion de la brune, ce qui soudainement l'amusa beaucoup moins. Quinn, qui possédait sans aucun doute l'esprit le plus vif de tous ceux ici présents, n'eu aucune difficulté à déchiffrer les dire de la latina. Elle fut la seul au plus grand bonheur de Smythe et Martinez.

**-Quel est votre couleur préférer ? **

**- Je n'ai pas vraiment de couleur favorite…mais j'aime bien m'habiller en noir.**

Il ne fallait pas parler de vêtement quand Kurt Hummel se trouvait dans la pièce, cela ne faisait que réveiller la folie qui se cachait en lui.

**-Mr Martinez, si vous désirer un relooking efficace passez à New York un de ses jour, après tous Isabelle a fait des merveilles avec Rachel. N'est-ce pas ? **

**- Oh oui, c'était formidable et ça m'a permit de prouver à ma prof de dance que…**

Bla bla bla, Santana aimait bien cette fille mais elle ne supportait pas qu'elle raconte sa vie, c'est pour cela qu'elle demanda à Quinn de la faire taire malgré les protestations de Finn qui ne supportait plus de voir ses deux ex petite amie s'explorer la gorge. Une fois que mina Barbra fut trop occupée pour parler Brittany poursuivit ses questions.

**-Dites nous une de vos qualité.**

**-Il semblerait que je sois bon pédagogue.**

Sébastian faillit rajouter quelque chose mais se retint sous le regard plus qu'insistant des deux ex cheerios qui n'attendait que ça.

**- Maintenant dites nous un de vos de vos défauts.**

**- Je suis incapable de dire non à… certaine personne.**

Une fois encore Lopez et Fabray scrutait le visage de Smythe, il était grillé.

Bande de garces.

**- Pouvez-vous être plus claire ?**

Etre plus claire signifiait s'attirer des emerdes.

** -Non **

**-Pourquoi ?**

**- Je…je ne vois pas comment être plus claire.**

**- A qui ne pouvez-vous pas dire non ?**

Et merde !

**- A…aux gens que j'apprécie.**

Ce n'était en aucun cas un mensonge.

Quinn et Santana repartirent à l'attaque ne lâchant pas Sébastian des yeux. Ce dernier avait réussis sans problème à masquer un hoquet de surprise ce qui ne fut évidement pas le cas pour la rougeur qui s'étendait sur ses joues.

**- Quel est votre secret ?**

**-Qu…comment ça …m …mon secret ?**

**- Pour vos dents, comment faite vous pour qu'elles soient si blanches ?**

**- Ho les dents…bien sur…heu, je ne bois pas de café, et je ne fume pas, fut un temps j'avais toujours du fils dentaire sur moi.**

**- Quel est votre animal préférer ? **

** -J'ai toujours aimé les hamsters.**

**-Lord tubbington pense que les hamsters sont des souris infiltré par la C.I.A.**

**- Heu…ouai…**

**- Comment c'est passer votre première fois ?**

**-Brittany !** s'indigna le professeur Schuester.

** - Mais Boucle la William, C'est de loin la question la plus intéressante qu'elle est poser jusqu'à maintenant.**

Il était d'avis général que Sue profitait pleinement de la gêne du professeur.

**-Ça remonte à loin, heu… je sortais avec la fille de mon prof de math…et on l'a fait dans sa salle de cours.** Avoua David gêné.

** -Trop classe.** Commenta Santana.

Schuester marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Cette fille ne changerait jamais.

- **Avez-cous déjà cru rencontrer l'amoure de votre vie ?**

Il ricana.

**- J'ai passé mon adolescence à me poser cette question Brittany, mais au finale, qu'est-ca que l'amoure ?**

**- Très philosophique tous. Fit remarquer Kurt**

**-Moi je n'ai pas tous comprit…Si vous deviez changer un détail de votre apparence, ça serait quoi ?**

**-J'aurais les dents moins blanche…non pas que sa me dérange, mais c'est lourd d'entendre les gens répéter encore et toujours la même chose.**

**-Eh mon gars, qu'est-ce-que tu fais de ta carrière de mannequin pour les dents ? Ce métier à bientôt disparue et le jour ou ça arrivera ça serra l'anarchie c'est Sue Sylvester qui te la dit !**

**- Avez-vous déjà pris de la drogue ?**

**-Jamais, et en tant que professeur je dois vous faire par de…**

**- Mais pourquoi t'essaye de leur faire rentrer ça dans le crane mon vieux ? Ces jeunes sont des chacals assoiffer de sang de sexe et de substance illicite, c'est dans leurs natures… à par porcelaine peut-être, mais regarde l'autre shooter aux testostérone là bas, il à probablement plusieurs procès au cul et c'est pas pour autant qu'il arrête d'en prendre.**

**- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne. **S'enquit Hunter d'une voix qu'il aurait préférer plus calme.

**- Laisse moi t'expliqué un truc gamin, dans deux ans tous tes neurones auront explosé à cause des injections que tu te mets régulièrement entre ta graisse et ta peau, tu ne seras plus qu'un tas de muscle bon à sortir les ordures qui se trouve dans les cheveux de Schuester.**

**- FOUE LA PAIE A MES CHEVEUX, BON SANG !**

**- Excuse moi Will, j'ai pas écouter ce que tu as dit, j'étais trop captivé par les personnages de cartoon qui s'apprête à sortir de ta tignasse graisseuse.**

Will soupira, il avait besoin de vacance.

**-Mr Martinez, quel est la chose que vous regretter la plus d'avoir fait ?**

De m'être envoyer en l'aire avec un môme de dix-sept ans alors que j'en ai le double.

**-D'avoir perdu autant d'année à faire de la pub pour des marques de chewing gum alors que j'adore enseigner, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être passé à coter de ma vie.**

Santana et Quinn n'y crurent pas une seule seconde mais les autres si, c'était le principal.

**- Vos papiers sont-ils à jour ?**

**-Heu…oui.**

**-Avez-vous fait tous vos vaccins ?**

**-Absolument.**

**- Pouvez-vous confirmer la rumeur qui dit que vous avez couché avec un étudiant mineur ?**

…

**-Brittany c'est très grave ce que tu dis ! S'offusqua Will. Il ne faut pas prendre ce genre d'accusation à la légère.**

**-Je ne vois pas ou est le problème si il n'a rien à cacher Mr Schue.** Intervint Santana.

**- Les conséquences de ce genre de rumeur peuvent devenir très grave, de toute façon c'est faut, hein David ?**

**-Evidement.**

Quinn n'avait pas lâché Sébastian des yeux une seul seconde, le garçon quand à lui semblait avoir trouvé un intérêt troublant pour le sol. Elle remarqua les coups d'œil accusateur que lui jetait hunter, jalousie ? Probablement.

**-Que ferais-vous si vous deveniez maître de l'univers ?**

**- Je permettrais à tous l'apprentissage de l'espagnole**

**- Si vous recruter des profs comme Mr Schue pour y arriver c'est pas gagner, c'est pas méchant.** Fit-elle à l'adresse de son ancien professeur.

Santana avait un profond respect pour cet homme mais il fallait bien avouer que c'étais un prof d'espagnol médiocre.

**- Dernière question, tous le monde dans cette pièce va mourir vous ne pouvez en sauver qu'un, qui ? Et pourquoi ? **

Sébastian, parce que c'est une vrai chaudasse.

**-Will, car sans lui je n'aurais jamais réalisé mon rêve.**

**-Menteur.** Marmonna la petite amie de Rachel.

David reprit avec le plus grand soulagement ça place entre Will et Sue pour minimiser les bagarres non sans avoir laissé un regard insistant au jeune Smythe, il avait réussit à masquer la vérité au maximum et cela le rassurait presque autant que le jeune garçon. Brittany pris un autre papier et dit d'un ton enjouer

**- Sue Sylvester. **


	6. Sue

**Merci,merci,merci pour vos review ;)**

**Sébastian est sans l'ombre d'un doute mon personnage préférer mais pardonner dans ce chapitre il va s'en prendre plein la gueule. Je n'est qu'une chose à dire pour ma défense: "C'est pas moi c'est Sue"**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

La chose que Sue Sylvester aimait plus que tous, c'est se mètre en avant pour mieux rabaisser les autres et Brittany venait de lui offrir une occasion en or de le prouver.

**- Coach Sylvester il faut que vous juriez devant Lord tubbington de dire toute la vérité et rien que la vérité. **

**-Brittany, moi Sue Sylvester te jure devant ton affreux chat obèse que je dirais toute la vérité, rien que la vérité et même plus si il le faut, parce que ma vie est beaucoup plus intéressante que celle de toutes les larves humaines ici présente.**

- Comment vous appeler vous ?

**- Je m'appelle Susan Sylvester, ma pitoyable mère ma nommée ainsi en hommage à une de ses amie chasseuse de nazie morte après c'être pris la jambe dans un piège à loup.**

**-Quel âge avez-vous ?**

**-Je viens tout juste d'avoir 30 ans.**

Will s'étouffa.

**- Tu te fous de moi Sue ?**

**- Et pourquoi donc William ?**

**- Et bien…parce que !**

C'était son meilleur argument.

**- Tu devrais arrêter de gélifier la meule de foin qui sert à cacher la peau de ton crane, ton pauvre petit cerveau maltraiter subirait beaucoup moins de dommage. **Brittany, continue.

C'était un ordre, après tout la jeune fille demeurait encore une de ses cheerios.

**-Quel est votre couleur préférer ?**

**-Le brun, comme la merde que vous aller tous devoir bouffer quand vos parents ce seront débarrasser de leur ado attarder sans travail ni ambitions d'avenir.**

-Quel est votre animal préférer ?

- Le chien, c'est presque aussi con qu'un gosse mais que sa vie moins longtemps.

**- Lord tubbington est d'accord avec vous. Comment expliquer vous votre réussite professionnelle ?**

**- Ma chère Brittany je n'ai qu'un mot à te dire : torture. Martyriser les élèves forge le caractère et permet de rester en forme afin de les voire morfler jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par retourner chialer chez leurs mère. C'est le grand avantage de McKinley, on me laisse exercer mon autorité et ça porte ces fruits ce qui n'est pas le cas dans les autres institutions, regarde ses deux là par exemple. **Elle pointa son doigt tel une psychopathe sur Sébastian et Hunter qui selon leur humble avis, allait s'en prendre plein la gueule. **Ces deux petites pucelles sont juste bonnes à fredonner sur de la pop miteuse en montrant leur derrières de danseuse étoile avant de rentrer chez eux entourer des gardes du corps payer par leur père car ils n'ont pas appris à se défendre tous seul.**

- **Ce n'est pas moi qui ai un physique de bodybuilder en manque.** S'enquit Sébastian.

Trois, deus, un

**-Ecoute moi bien ma jolie imaginons une seconde que tu n'es pas eu tes seins entre tes jambes et que es voulu rejoindre mes cheerios, tu n'aurais même pas passé la porte du gymnase à cause du bruis infâme que font tes dent en râpent le sol a chacun de tes pas.**

Noël était en avance pour Santana Lopez et Kurt Hummel.

**- Et toi Sue, tu aurais fais quoi de ta vie si tu n'avais pas eu tes seins entre tes jambes ?**

David Martinez avait demandé ça d'un ton des plus calmes sous le regard émerveiller de Will.

**- Pourquoi tu le Deffant Martinez ?**

**-Parce que tu es ignoble avec lui.**

**- Je suis ignoble avec tout le monde.** Elle lui lança un regard aussi diabolique que suspicieux.

**- Il le mérite amplement Mr Martinez. **Clama Kurt

**-Je suis d'accord avec Lady Hummel.** Ajouta la latina.

David leva les yeux au ciel mais eu tout de même le temps d'apercevoir les lèvres de Sébastian mimer un « merci ».

Une fois la tension redescendue Brittany continua.

**- Est-ce vrai que vous avez couché avec le principal Figgins ?**

**-C'est faut, par contre je l'ai pris en photo avec moi dans une position embarrassante et l'ai menacé de l'envoyer à sa femme s'il ne me rendait pas mon budget teinturier.**

**- C'est du chantage.**

**-Non Brittany, c'est du chantage professionnel, probablement une de mes meilleurs idée et c'est peu dire.**

**- Justement quel fut votre plus brillante idée ?**

**- Avec certitude, la baffe à l'escalope, j'en suis très fière.**

**- Existe-il un projet auquel vous n'ayez pas encore abouti ?**

**- Oui, la démission de William Schuester pour cause de dépression…mais ça va pas tarder.**

**- Je te hais Sue, je te hais…**

**-C'est le but mon chère William.**

**-Quel est votre plus grande qualité ?**

**-Ma détermination.**

**- Votre plus grand défaut ?**

**- Tu m'as prises pour cul-au-menton ?**

**- Où c'est passer votre première fois ?**

**-C'étais dans un camion de munition en provenance de l'Irak.**

**- Parce que c'est arriver. **Ricana Will.

**-Sois pas jaloux Schuester tu connaîtras ça un jour.**

**-Quel est la chose que vous regretter le plus ?**

**- Je regrette de ne pas avoir plus lutté contre l'abolition de l'euthanasie.**

**- Si vous deviez changer un détail de votre apparence ça serait quoi ?**

**- Rien du tout Brittany, tu sais pertinemment ce que je pense de la chirurgie plastique, n'est-ce-pas miss gros rober ?**

**- Mes seins sont parfaits !** Réplica l'hispanique en réajustant son décocter.

**- Consommer vous de la drogue ?**

**- Non, mais je gobe des œufs et du placenta tous les matins.**

**- Que feriez-vous si vous deveniez maîtresse de l'univers ?**

**- Je voterais l'euthanasie pour tous les malades.**

**- Dernière question, tous le monde dans cette pièce va mourir vous ne pouvez en sauver qu'un, qui ? Et pourquoi ? **

**- Quinn Fabray, car elle me rappelle une version moins fulgurante de la jeune Sue Sylvester.**

Quinn souris, cette femme, aussi folle soit-elle était exceptionnelle.

Brittany replongea sa main dans le récipient maudit.

**-Santana !** S'enjoua la bonde.

La latina souris tendrement à sa petite amie, au moins elle ne risquait rien.


	7. Santana

Encore merci pour vos reviews, je suis heureuse que cela vous plaise.

pour répondre à la question de Guest, non Hunter et Sébastian ne sont pas en couple dans cette fanfiction.

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Santana prit place face à sa petite amie, lui volant un baiser au passage. Quand la blonde lui avait fait par de son idée, elle avait hésitée, mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? De toute façon elle connaissait les questions que Brittany allait poser ayant elle-même participée à leurs rédactions. Brittany sourie joyeusement à la latina qui le lui rendit.

**- Sanny, il faut que tu jure devant Lord tubbington de dire toute la vérité et rien que la vérité. **

**- Je le jure Britt.**

Elles se penchaient à nouveau l'une vers l'autre pour s'embrasser, ce qui arracha un grondement à Sébastian.

**- Un problème Smythe ? **Demanda la latina en brandissant les poings, prise d'une soudaine et irrésistible envie de frapper le jeune homme.

- **Pas le moindre**. Répondit-il, sachant pertinemment qu'il était à deux doigts de s'en prendre une.

**- Bien.**

Brittany commença à poser ses questions.

**- Comment t'appelles-tu ?**

**- Santana Diabla Lopez.**

**- Sérieux ?** Intervint une nouvelle fois Sébastian, ton deuxième prénom c'est « Diabla » ? Tes parents avaient prévu que tu sois l'incarnation du mal dès ta naissance.

**- Si tu la boucle pas dans la seconde, le manche à balais, je te montre à quel point je peux être diabolique, oublie pas ce qui est arrivé a ton nez.**

Elle lui suggéra ensuite d'aller faire quelque chose qui ne plus pas à Will Schuester.

**- Quel âge as-tu ?**

**- J'ai dix-neuf ans.**

**- Quel est ta couleur préférer ?**

**- Le rouge, ça révèle le diable qui vit en moi.**

**- Comme si il fallait quelque chose pour ça… **Murmura Sébastian à l'adresse de Hunter.

**- Je t'ai entendu le minet, prend garde à la colère de Snixx.**

**- Fait gaffe mec, elle m'a dit ça un jour et j'ai fini à l'hôpital.** Avoua Puck.

**-Quel est ton animal préférer ?**

**- Le chat.** Sourie Santana.

Le visage de Brittany rayonna une nouvelle fois, bien sur l'hispanique n'avait pas précisé qu'elle n'aimait pas l'énorme animal de la cheerios. Mais ce que Brittany ignorait ne pouvais pas lui faire du mal.

**- Dit-nous une chose dont tu es fière.**

**-Quand je suis née j'ai traité l'aide soignante de gros tas.**

** -Quel est ton meilleur souvenir de lycée ?**

**- Notre audition pour le Glee club. Au départ on avait fait ça uniquement pour les espionner…puis on à rejoint le club, on est presque devenu amis…et sans nous trois vous ne seriez jamais parvenue à gagner quoi que se soit. Ajouta l'hispanique à l'adresse des autres.**

**-De tous les mecs avec qui tu as couché dans cette pièce, qui fut le plus mauvais coup ?**

**- Hudson, sans aucun doute.**

**- Hé ! **s'indigna se dernier.

**- Rend toi à l'évidence mon gros, t'as rendu tes deux ex lesbiennes, c'est qu'il y a un problème, non ?**

Il m'marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

**-Si tu devais faire quelque chose d'illégale à cet instant, que serait-ce ?**

**-Je poignarderais le suricate à longues dents.**

Davis soupira, il savait que défendre le jeune homme maintenant ne ferait que lui attirer des ennuis, Santana et Quinn en sachant déjà trop sur cette affaire, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'alerter d'autre élèves ou bien même William et Sue. Ça s'était ce que lui disait sa raison…qu'il n'écouta pas comme tout homme qui se respecte.

**- Arrête un peu Santana.**

**- Et pourquoi ?** S'enquis cette dernier un sourire naissant sur ces lèvres.

**- Je trouve que tu t'acharne beaucoup sur lui.**

**- Je trouve que vous le defender beaucoup.**

Les deux hispaniques s'affrontèrent du regard. Pourquoi n'avait il pas écouter sa conscience ?

Ils revinrent tous deux à la réalité grâce à Brittany.

**-Quel est ta plus grande qualité ?**

**- Ma sincérité.**

**- Pour beaucoup de personne cela serait une qualité mais toi…**

Blaine ne savait pas comment les mots étaient sorties de sa bouche mais il aurait préférer ne jamais les dirent.

**- Ça te dérange Hobbit ?**

**- Heu nan…nan.**

**- Bien.**

**- Quel est ton défaut ? Même si moi je sais que tu n'en as pas.**

Santana sourit, cette fille était adorable.

**- Il m'arrive d'être un peu agressive.**

**- UN PEU agressive ! S'écria Sébastian. T'as voulus m'éborgner parce que j'avais dit la vérité sur ton idiote de…**

BAM !

**- Je t'ai dit quoi avant ? Connard.**

Santana fut debout en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire et avait envoyé un coup bien placé dans l'estomac du garçon, puis elle repris place comme si de rien n'étais.

**- Santana !** S'indigna le professeur Schuester tandis que Martinez aidait Sébastian à ce redressé.

**-Sale garce !** Glapit ce dernier en se retenant à Hunter et David pour reprendre correctement place sur le sol.

**- T'en veux encore peut être ?**

**-Santana maintenant ça suffit ! **S'énerva Martinez qui soutenait toujours le jeune homme.

Elle voulut répliquer mais le regard de Brittany l'en empêcha.

**-Pas de violence Sanny.**

**- Excuse-moi Britt.**

Elle l'embrassa ce qui donna une bonne idée à Rachel et Quinn toujours sous le regard dégouter de Finn

**- Dit-nous tes surnoms.**

**- Il y a San, Sanny, Satan J'aime beaucoup celui là d'ailleurs.**

**- N'oublie pas Fakes Boobs, Lady Ta-Ta, Boobs Magoo, Sandbags.** Trouva nécessaire d'informé Sue

**- Sha-quee-rah.** Ajouta Sébastian qui semblait se trouver parfaitement à l'aise entre Clarrington et Martinez.

Elle lui lança un regard assassin.

**- Est-ce que tu trouve que je suis un meilleur coup que tous les autres mecs de McKinley ?**

**- Bien sur.**

**-Que ferais-tu si tu devenais maître de l'univers ?**

**- Je ferais ouvrir une prison au fin fond du monde la ou la vie est insupportable pour isoler cet enflure.** S'enquit-elle en montrant le Warbler.

**- Dernière question, tous le monde dans cette pièce va mourir tu ne peux en sauver qu'un, qui ? Et pourquoi ? **

**- Toi bien sur, Parce que nous deux, on est les seul ici à en valoir la peine.**

Soupire général, Santana restait Santana.

Elles s'embrasèrent et la blonde reprit un bout de papier.

**-Sébastian.**

Il se mordit la lèvre très vite imité par David. Si Santana n'avais pas hésité pour faire comprendre qu'elle relation le jeune homme entretenait avec un professeur quand sa petite amie s'adressait au plus âgé, cela serrait encore pire alors que la blonde s'adresserait à Sébastian. La vérité risquait d'éclater au grand jour.


	8. Sébastian

**Bonjour à tous :D**

**Je vais très certainement me répéter mais merci, merci et encore merci pour vos reviews.**

**j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, le personnage de Sébastian étant pour moi la plus grande source d'inspiration ;)**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Si Sébastian Smythe s'était retrouvé parfaitement confient et détendu il y a de cela moins d'une heure les choses avaient pris un tournant différant. Il ce retrouvait donc face à Brittany, la tête embrumée de doutes. Le risque que sa relation avec David Martinez soit découverte l'angoissait, c'était dangereux pour le professeur mais aussi pour lui.

Les regards plus qu'indiscrets de Quinn Fabray et Santana Lopez l'avais tous de suite mis en garde, il n'avait pas fallu longtemps eu deux jeunes filles pour découvrir se qu'il se tramait. C'est le cœur lourd qu'il commença à répondre aux questions de cette fille qu'il trouvait plus que stupide.

**- Il faut que tu jure devant Lord tubbington de dire toute la vérité et rien que la vérité.**

Mais qu'elle idiote cette fille ! Juré devant un chat et puis quoi encore… Il remarqua la menace de mort discrète que lui envoya Lopez.

Sale peste.

**- Ouai, ouai, c'est bon…**

**- Plus de conviction Smythe ! On n'y croit pas une seconde.**

Cette chienne ne le lâcherait pas.

- **Je le jure.** Marmonna-il.

Martinez le regardait nerveux. Tous ça finirait mal, très mal.

** - Comment t'appelles-tu ?**

C'était quoi cette question débile ? Tous le monde dans ici se connaissait pourquoi perdre sont temps avec des futilités pareil, il se le demandait bien.

**- Sébastian Smythe**. Soupira-t-il déjà lassé.

**-Quel âge as-tu ?**

**- Presque dix-huit.**

Mais pas encore, alors que son plan cul en avait presque le double…

**- Quel est ta couleur préférer ?**

Qu'est-ce-qu'elle en avait à foutre de sa couleur préférer… d'ailleurs il n'en savait rien ne s'étant jamais donné la peine de se poser la question.

**- Je ne sais pas moi, le vert peut-être, comme mes sublimes yeux.**

**- Et en plus de ça t'es modeste ma poule. **Ironisa Sue.

Elle avait trouvée une nouvelle cible sur laquelle s'abattre presque aussi intéressante que Will Schuester.

**- Quel est ton animal préférer ?**

Sébastian savait très bien ce qui allait suivre.

**- Le suricate !** Ce réjouit le garçon que Smythe nommait _affectueusement _Gay Face_._

Il s'en suivie un fou rire générale auquel le dit Suricate, David martinez et Will Schuester, qui à cause de Sue avait oublié comment sourire, ne participèrent pas.

Dans d'autre circonstance David aurait rit de bon cœur, mais là…

**- Quel est ta plus grande qualité ?**

**- Comme si il en avait.** S'enquirent en cœur Kurt et Santana.

Bin voyons.

**- Ho mais j'en ai plein, déjà pour commencer je suis très beau ce qui n'est pas donné à tous le monde, pas vrai Kurt ?** Geste obscène, cette fois même Will ne réagit plus. **Ensuite je suis intelligeant et surtout je sur un dieu du sex, tu veux que je te montre Blaine ?**

**- Va te faire foutre Sébastian !**

**-Avec grand plaisir tu viens avec moi ?**

**-Connard !**

Il avait passablement énervé plus petit pour la journée, tant mieux, c'est tous ce que l'on gagnait à refuser ses avances.

**- Etais-tu consentent à prendre des stéroïdes pour triché aux sélections ?**

Pour dire vrai, non il était contre cette idée et Hunter les avaient tous poussé à en consommer, du coin de l'œil il le vit rougir violement, évidement qu'il s'en voulait d'avoir trainé son amie dans un pareil merdier.

**- Bien sur que j'étais d'accore.**

Un petit sourire triste apparut sur les lèvres du capitaine des Warblers, Sébastian lui évitait une situation affreusement gênante.

**- As-tu déjà consommé d'autre drogue ?**

**- Nan jamais.**

Pour qui il le prenait ? Bande d'abrutit.

**- Quel est la situation la plus gênante dans laquelle tu te sois retrouvé ?**

**- Une fois mes parents sont entrés dans ma chambre alors que j'étais coincer entre deux mec à poil…je crois qu'à ce moment là ils ont comprit que j'étais gay.**

Sébastian avait l'art de dire les choses, c'étais une évidence. Il possédait aussi un talent fou pour gêner les gens qui l'entourait, ce qui à son plus humble avis demeurait son plus grand talent.

**- T'es vraiment une pute Smythe, même moi je ne suis pas comme ça.**

**-Je t'enmerde Lopez je suis sur que t'es pas mieux !**

**- Moi je ne couche pas pour…**

**- Santana t'arrête ça maintenant !** David Martinez n'avait jamais parue aussi sévère mais selon lui la latina allait trop loin. Il y eu un moment de blanc avant que Brittany ne reprenne.

**- Comment as-tu perdu ta virginité ?**

On devait bien y arriver un jour, deux option s'offrait à Sébastian : soit mentir et inventer en vitesse une histoire banale, soit dire la vérité et passer une nouvelle fois pour la pute de service. Il choisit la seconde option entre un mec et le mur de la salle de bain du bar ou j'étais allé me bourrer la gueule.

**- Tu couches avec plusieurs mecs dans la même soirée ?**

**- Tout dépend de leurs températures.** Il leva un sourcil suggestif qui eu pour effet de très sérieusement agacer Kurt et Blaine.

**- Tu n'as pas peur de choper une MST a force de t'envoyer en l'air avec tous ce qui bouge ?**

Il ne s'attendait pas à cette question.

- **Je me protège …**

Que répondre d'autre. En réalité il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé.

**-Quel est la chose que tu regrette le plus ?**

**-heu…**Il se racla la gorge. **Je** **ne suis pas fière de se que j'ai fait à Blaine.**

**- Je t'en veux toujours.** Clama celui-ci.

**-J'avais cru comprendre…**

**-Si tu devais changer un détail de ton apparence ça lequel ?**

**- Aucun je suis parfait.**

**- Je suis contre la chirurgie. **Intervint Sue. **Mais t'es dents sont vraiment très longue mon pauv' vieux, tu pourrais jouer le rôle du loup version mère grand dans le petit chaperon rou…**

**-Sue c'est lourd là.** Coupa David.

**-Mais arrête un peu de le défendre mon gars, qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?**

…

**- tu…. Tu es enseignante, je ne comprends pas que tu t'en prennes comme ça à des mômes.**

**- C'est le meilleur moyen pour leurs apprendre la vie. **

David était loin d'être d'accord avec les méthodes pédagogiques tout sauf constitutionnelles de sa collègue, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'éveiller plus de soupçons.

- **Quel est la chose qui t'effraye le plus ?**

Là, maintenant, tous de suite, que Lopez ouvre sa grande gueule pour avouée ce qu'elle sait.

**- J'en sais rien moi…**

**- Quel menteur. **Ajouta l'hispanique au moment où un sourire sadique éclot sur ses lèvres.

L'angoisse de David Martinez monta d'un cran.

Brittany reprit la latina d'un ton qui fit froid dans le dos de Sébastian, tu devrais posés le question suivante.

**- As-tu déjà couché avec un professeur ?**

On y était. David fit de son mieux pour paraitre détendu tandis que les méninges de Sébastian tournaient à plein régime.

**- Je…la plupart des enseignants de la Dalton académie sont des femmes et comme tu l'as si bien fait remarquer auparavant Lopez, je préfère les bites.**

Calme, détendu, bien sur ce n'étais qu'une façade mais ça semblait marcher. C'était bien évidement sans conter sur l'entêtement sans fin de la brune.

**- Elle ne t'a pas demandé si tu avais couché avec un prof de la Dalton académie mais si tu avais couché avec un prof.**

**- Non.**

**- Lord tubbington dit que tu mens…et que tu as peur de nous révéler la vérité parce que nous le connaissons tous.**

Quoi ! Cette saloprie de chat n'avait même pas bougé, c'est à ce moment là que Sébastian comprit ce que Satan avait murmuré à l'oreille de sa petite amie auparavant.

Quinn Fabray décida de faire plané le doute dans l'esprit des autres personnes présente dans la chambre avec une simple phrase bien sentit.

**- Vous allé bien Mr Martinez, on dirait que vous allez tomber dans les pommes.**

Il rougit. Will revint sur terre.

**- Santana, Brittany, vous n'êtes tout de même pas entrain d'insinuer que… David ?**

**- Je ne sais pas où elles sont allées chercher ça Will, mais c'est ridicule**. Se défendit ce dernier.

**- Alors dans ce cas pourquoi vous rougissez tous les deux comme des fillettes de douze ans**. Fit remarquer le coach Sylvester**. Je pensais vraiment pas sa deux toi Martinez.**

**- T'es trop silencieux Smythe.** S'enquit Santana. **Ne vas pas nous dire que cela ne cache rien.**

- **Je n'est rien d'autre à ajouté Sha-quee-rah . J'ai eu plus de plan cul que tu n'en aura probablement jamais mais il n'en fait pas partie.**

**- Et ton pote Clarington, il en pense quoi ? **Demanda Sue.

Hunter faillit s'étouffer. Il avait entendu des rumeurs comme quoi son colocataire de chambré voyait régulièrement un professeur de McKinley mais venant de Nick et Jeff il n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention sachant pertinemment que les deux garçons avaient tendance à ce monter la tête pour pas grand-chose. Les réactions du latino le jour même l'avait donc aiguillé sur la voix de la vérité.

**- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne**. Répondit-il le plus calmement du monde.

Tous dévisagèrent Smythe et Martinez avant que Brittany ne reprenne ses questions.

-**Que ferais-tu si tu devenais maître de l'univers ?**

**-Je forcerais Anderson à couché avec moi.** Fit-il à l'adresse du petit brun qui lui répondit par un geste obscène en synchronisation parfaite avec son ex petit ami.

Cette réponse lui permit de s'éloigner du sujet Martinez.

**- Dernière question, tous le monde dans cette pièce va mourir tu ne peux en sauver qu'un, qui ? Et pourquoi ? **

Très honnêtement, il n'en savait rien, peut-être Hunter, il demeurait sont seul et meilleur ami…peut-être David, c'était un des meilleurs coups qu'il est jamais eu.

**-Je sauverais ma peau et rien que…**

**- Arrête de mentir minet, on sait tous que tu serais ravis de continuer à prendre des cours particuliers avec…**

-**Santana.** Grogna Will alors que David rougissait violement.

**- Bon très bien…je sauverais Hunter, on est ami après tous, ça fait de lui le seul ici à en valoir la peine.**

Cette phrase lui provoqua un pincement au cœur, ce n'était pas du tous le reflet de ses pensées mais les autre s'acharnait suffisamment sur lui et le professeur pas la peine d'en rajouter.

Il reprit place près de son ami qui lui fit un sourire triste, tandis que Brittany désigna le nom de la victime suivante

**-Puck.**

Sébastian sourit, au moins maintenant ils penserait tous à autre chose que cette histoire d'idylle interdite.


	9. Puck

**Bonjour à tous, ou plutôt bonsoir vu l'heur à laquelle je poste. Je suis désolé j'aurait voulu mettre ce chapitre plus tôt mais j'ai été frappé par une grave perte d'inspiration. Avec la reprise des cours je ne pense pas pouvoir posté plus de deux foi par semaine mais j'essayerais de faire mon maximum.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Pour Noah Puckerman, tous ça n'était qu'une bonne excuse pour qu'ils se retrouvent tous entre amis comme au bon vieux temps. Certaines choses avait changé, comme par exemple la mise en couple de Rachel et Quinn pour le plus grand malheur de son meilleur ami, lui cela ne le gênait pas, certes il fut sortie avec les deux jeunes filles et en avait fait tombé une enceinte, mais mise à par ça il appréciait cette nouvelle ambiance.

**- Tu dois jurer de dire toute la vérité et rien que la vérité devant Lord tubbington.**

**- J'le jure, parole de Puckerman.**

**-Alors ça n'a pas beaucoup de valeur. **Sourit Santana.

Puck soupira, il était sortit avec cette fille pendant un long moment mais il ne s'était jamais aimés, c'était du sex et juste du sex, même si maintenant ils étaient devenues de très bon amis.

**- Comment t'appelles-tu ?** Commença Brittany.

**- Noah Puckerman pour vous servir.**

**-Quel âge as-tu ?**

**- j'ai dix-neuf ans.**

**- Quel est ta couleur préférer ?**

**- Sais pas…le bleu peut-être.**

**- Comme les serdaigles.** Clama Mike avant de se tasser sous le regard mauvais de sa petite amie.

- Quel est ton animal préférer ?

- **J'aime pas vraiment les animaux…si les chiens peut-être.**

Brittany adresse un regard triste à Lord tubbington. Sébastian faillit répliquer mais quelques injures en espagnole, pour lesquelles Will Schuester fit semblant de s'offusquer car soyons honnête il ne comprenait rien, l'arrêtèrent.

**- Tu es maintenant une légende de la benne à ordure, comment est-ce arriver ?**

**- Tout a commencé en deuxième année, un petit con avait levé les yeux devant moi, à l'époque personne ne devait manquer de respect au grand Puckerman, alors je l'ai saisit par son putin de col roulé et je l'ai balancé dans la benne…c'était marrant**. Il fit un sourire nostalgique.

**- Et après on s'étonne que je ne sois pas resté avec ce mec.** Marmonna Quinn en se blottissant contre Rachel.

**- En parlant de ta relation avec Quinn, comment as-tu vécu le fait de l'avoir mise enceinte ?**

** - Au départ je savais pas vraiment où me mettre parce que elle niait que j'étais le père, mais comme elle n'avait jamais couché avec Finn alors…enfin bref c'était une évidence. J'ai vraiment essayé de bien faire, avec l'argent que je gagnais grâce au nettoyage des piscines et tous…**

**- Et tu t'es bien débrouiller Noah. **Le rassura Quinn**. Mais il faut ce rendre à l'évidence on était trop jeune pour être parents.**

**- Regrette tu d'avoir fait adopter Beth ?**

**- C'était le mieux à faire pour elle.**

**- Quand est-il de ta relation avec Shelby Corcoran ?**

**- C'est vrai qu'on est sortit ensemble mais elle à arrêter, j'étais surement trop jeune pour elle. Quelques regards se tournèrent sur David et Sébastian. Et ça aussi c'est mieux pour Beth.**

** - Quel est la pire chose que tu es fait ?**

**- Avoir mis Quinn enceinte…et trahie mon meilleur ami par la même occasion.**

Finn secoua la tête, ça faisait un certain temps déjà qu'il ne lui en voulait plus.

**- As-tu déjà couché avec un homme ?**

**- Les pipes ça conte ?**

C'est la dernière chose qu'ils s'attendaient à entendre.

**- Oui.** Répondit la blonde.

**-Alors ouai j'ai déjà fait des trucs…je vous donnerais pas de nom, j'étais bourrer à une soirée et je m'en souviens plus.**

Tous échangèrent des regards interrogatifs.

**-Quel est ta plus grande qualité ?**

**- Je suis quelqu'un en qui on peut avoir confiance…enfin ça dépend qui…et pourquoi.**

**- Ton plus gros défaut ?**

**- Je suis trop agressif, ça m'a valu plusieurs semaines de garde à vue.**

**- As-tu des projets d'avenir ?**

**- Je vais reprendre mes études à l'université, et on verra après.**

**- Pourquoi cette crête.**

**- C'est la marque de fabrique de Puckzila, Noah Puckerman sans sa crête c'est Mr Schuester sans le groupe journey.**

Will ricana en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

**- Je sais que j'aime bien ce groupe Puck mais je n'irais pas jusque là.**

Tous ce qui un jour furent ses élèves le dévisagèrent.

**- Mais redressant sur terre Schuester. Toi et tes morveux m'avait cassé les pieds pendant trois ans avec cette abomination et maintenant tu ose ne serait-ce que faire comme si tu n'étais pas une groupie, c'est ton gèle pour les cheveux qui te fait perdre la mémoire.**

Il soupira, Sue le tuerait un jour…

**-Que ferais-tu si tu devenais maître de l'univers ?**

**-Je ferais construire un parc d'attraction à mon nom.**

** - Dernière question, tous le monde dans cette pièce va mourir tu ne peux en sauver qu'un, qui ? Et pourquoi ? **

**- Je sauverais Quinn évidement, pour Beth.**

La jeune femme sourit, derrière son attitude rebelle Noah avait toujours eu un grand cœur.

Brittany pris un autre papier

**- Lord tubbington !**

Elle fixa le chat qui partie se réfugier sous son lit.

**- Je savais qu'il avait des choses à cacher.**

**- C'est pas possible est vraiment trop stup…**

**-De quoi tu viens de traiter ma copine le suricate ? **

Elle c'étais levé son poing prêt à entrer une nouvelle foi en collision avec le visage de Sébastian mais la main de David l'intercepta.

**-Stop.** Se contenta de dire le professeur.

Santana sourie se pencha vers le professeur et murmura juste assez fort pour que lui et Sébastian entendent.

**-C'est mal ce que vous faite Mr Martinez et en plus de ça il se sert de vous, il n'en a rien à faire, vous n'êtes qu'un plan parmi bien d'autres. **

**- Je m'en fou.** Répondit-il dans un souffle.

Sébastian s'était contenté de détourné le regard, ce que la latina avait dit étais vrai au début mais ça avait changé bien que cela effraye le plus jeune.

Elle repartit s'assoir fières de son effet tandis que sa petite amie piocha un autre nom.

**- Rachel.**


	10. Rachel

**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous. **

**voila enfin le chapitre sur Rachel que j'aurais voulu poster plus tôt mais je n'est pas pus à cause des cours. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour poster le suivant demain dans l'après midi.**

**Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews, n'hésiter surtout pas pour me donner votre avis qu'il soit positif ou négatif.**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Une fois que Rachel eu pris place sur la chaise elle se racla la gorge comme on le fait avant un long discoure, car oui, quel-que-soit les questions que son amie lui poserait Rachel avait bien l'intention d'entrainer la conversation vers son audition pour _Funny Girl._

**- Rachel, jures-tu de dire toute la vérité et rien que la vérité devant Lord tubbington ?**

**- Je le jure.** S'engagea t'elle d'une voix claire et assurer.

**- Comment t'appelles-tu ?**

**- Rachel Barbra Berry.**

**- Quel âge as-tu ?**

**-J'ai dix-neuf ans.**

**-Quel est ta couleur préférer ?**

**- Le doré, avant quand je signais je rajoutais toujours une étoile doré derrière mon nom car je savais qu'en moi se cachait une diva prête à se dévoiler…**

**- Stop stop stop, Berry !** La coupa Santana en mettant ses mains sur ses oreilles d'une manière des plus théâtrales. On est tous ravi de te voir devant Britt à déblatérer sur ta vie pourrie, mais essaye de répondre de manière très …comment dire ? Rapide, aux questions qu'elle te pose pour notre salut à tous.

La diva répondit par une moue boudeuse qui fut vite effacer par le sourire charmeur que lui lançait Quinn.

**- Qu'elle est ton animal préférer ?**

**- J'aime les chats.**

Lord tubbington sortit la tête de sous le lit où il s'était réfugié pour exprimé un miaulement agressif. Santana explosa de rire, gravant à jamais dans sa mémoire le visage offusquée de Rachel.

**- Lord tubbington ne t'aime pas vraiment, il trouve que tu à la grosse tête et que traîner avec toi nuirait à sa réputation.**

**- Pour une fois que je suis plus ou moins d'accore avec elle.** S'exclama Sébastian.

**- Mais…**

**- Parle-nous de la relation que tu as eu avec Jesse St James. **Continua Brittany pour couper cour au monologue plus qu'imminent de la brune.

**- Eh bien…on c'est rencontrer au magasin de musique, je cherchais des partitions, il m'a parlé de ma prestation aux sélections puis on à chanter ****_Hello, _****c'est vrai que ma voix et la sienne s'accordait parfaitement…**

** - Rachel…**La coupa Brittany. **On sait tous comment tu l'as rencontré et e qui c'est passer, moi ce que je veux savoir c'est ce que tu ressens maintenant à ce propos.**

**- Ho, je…je pense que c'est une bonne chose que sois sortie un certain temps avec lui…grâce à ça j'ai rencontré Shelby et même si entre moi et Jesse ça ne c'est pas passer au mieux je ne le remercierais jamais assez pour m'avoir permis de la rencontrer, Mais j'ai Quinn maintenant.**

Les deux jeunes filles se sourient et Finn détourna le regard, jamais il ne se ferait à cette situation.

**- A propos de ta relation avec Quinn n'as-tu pas peur que la distance soit un élément difficile à gérer ?**

**- Non pas vraiment, on s'arrange pour venir se rendre visite mutuellement et on réussit a se voire presque tous les week end.**

**- C'est trop mignon.** S'enquit la cheerios en souriant.

**- Nous aussi on n'aurait pu continuer à ce voir.** Marmonna le jeune Hudson à l'adresse de Rachel.

- Arrête de faire ta jalouse tête de rat. S'énerva la latina**. On sait tous que le fait de voir tes deux ex copine ensemble t'a fait prendre une grosse claque dans la gueule mais rend toi à l'évidence, t'u craint comme mec. **

Il grogna des paroles incompréhensibles avant de s'intéresser à la tapisserie de la chambre.

- **Quels sont tes rêves pour l'avenir ?**

Rachel fit un grand sourire, cette question, elle la voulait.

**- Comme je vous l'ai surement déjà dit j'ai passer une audition pour ****_Funny Girl _****, avoir ce rôle me permettrais de réellement commencé une carrière comme Barbra…à Broadway…chanter…New York…Barbra…ma voix…Funny Girl…Barbra…**

Quand la jeune femme ferma la bouche après un long quart d'heure des bâillements nonchalants se firent entendre suivit d'un long silence. Sébastian avait la tête qui commençait à tomber sur l'épaule de David et se redressa rapidement après avoir reçu un léger coup de se dernier. Hunter leur indiqua discrètement que Kurt et Blaine les dévisageaient. Pris d'une légère panique Sébastian s'assura que les autre n'avaient rien vu et fut rassuré en constatent qu'ils émergeaient à peine de leurs cour sommeil.

Brittany étouffa un nouveau bâillement avant de continuer.

**- Quel est ta plus grande qualité ?**

**- Ma voix, C'est grâce à ça que j'ai réuss…**

**- Ton plus grand défaut ?**

**- Il semblerait que je sois agaçante.**

Fou rire générale, oui Rachel Berry l'était bien.

**- Toi tu serais intéressé par un plan à quatre ?**

**- Bien entendu. **Elle fit un clin d'œil à Quinn qui lui sourie en retour.

**- Je peux me joindre à vous ?** S'exclama la voix de Puck.

Les quatre concerner exprimer un « **Non** » sonore ce qui découragea le jeune homme.

**-Si tu devais changer un détail de ton apparence, ça serait quoi ?**

**- Heu…**

**- C'est bon Berry tu veux** **te faire refaire le nez…ce qui est parfaitement normal vu le pif que tu te tape. **Fit remarquer l'hispanique.

**- Rachel, je pensais que tu avais dépassé tous cela ? **S'offusqua Will.

**- Je n'ai pas l'intention de me faire opérer Mr Shue, je m'aime tel que je suis.**

Santana roula des yeux.

** -Que ferais-tu si tu devenais maitresse de l'univers ?**

**- Je ferrais construire des salles de chants en l'honneur de…**

**-BARBRA !** Devinèrent les autres.

**- Dernière question, tous le monde dans cette pièce va mourir tu ne peux en sauver qu'un, qui ? Et pourquoi ? **

**- Je vous aime tous…enfin presque.** Elle jeta un regard dédaigneux au deux Warblers. **Mais je sauverais Quinn car j'aime se qui ce passe entre nous.**

Elle se jeta dans les bras de sa petite amie pour l'embrasser. Brittany eu un sourire tendre, elle aimait la tournure que prenait les événements. Elle s'empara d'un autre bout de papier.

-**Mr. Schuester. **


	11. Will

**Voila, je poste ce chapitre avec beaucoup de retard, je vais essayer d'écrire le prochain plus tôt.**

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

William Schuester soupira lourdement, bien qu'il adore ses élèves et ancien élèves il n'avait pas la moindre envie de parler avec eux de sa vie personnel. La présence de Sue n'arrangeait rien, quand Brittany avait prononcée le nom du professeur le regard du coach s'était allumer d'une lueur sadique qu'elle n'essayait pas de cacher.

**- Mr Schue, vous devez jurer de dire toute la vérité et rien que la vérité devant Lord tubbington.**

** - Ecoute Brittany…**

**- Commence pas à emerder le monde Schuester, c'est mon boulot ça.** Clama Sylvester plus qu'impatiente. **Maintenant, Répond à ses questions !**

Oui, Sue Sylvester aimait donner des ordres. William lui lança un regard menacent qui eu pour seul effet de ravir sa collègue.

**- Je le jure.** S'engagea Will alors que sa seul envie actuellement était de se frappé la tête contre le mur le plus proche.

**- Comment vous appeler-vous ?**

**- William Schuester.**

**- Quel âge avez-vous ?**

**-J'ai 39 ans.**

**- Tellement d'années à maltraiter ta tignasse, tu devrais être interné pour ça.** Ricana Sue se qui lui valu un regard noir du concerné.

**- Quel est votre couleur préférer ?**

**- j'aime bien le bleu.**

**- Maintenant dites nous votre animal favori.**

**- Je ne sais pas trop…**

**- Choisie en un parmi les nombreuses espèces qui loge dans t'es cheveux.**

**- Arête avec ça ! Tu commence à me taper sur le système Sue ! **

**- Mais c'est le but mon chère William.** Répondit-elle avec tout le sarcasme dont elle était capable.

Le professeur retint un flot d'insulte ne voulant pas paraître grossier devant ses élèves qui n'attendaient pourtant que cela.

**- Comment avez-vous rencontré votre ex femme Terry ? **Continua Brittany.

Voila une question à laquelle Will n'avait aucune envi de répondre, son mariage avait était un vrai désastre.

**- Nous avons fréquenté le même lycée, elle était capitaine des cheerios et moi je faisais tous pour m'affirmer au Glee club, on à commencer à sortir ensemble et cinq ans plus tard on était mariée.**

**- Quand avez-vous commencé à regretter ce mariage ?**

**- He bien, au début tous se allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes et plus le temps passait plus je me rendais conte que Terry était complètement folle…**

**- Regrettez-vous votre divorce ?**

**- Non pas du tous, et puis si je n'avais pas divorcé à l'heure qu'il est je ne serais qu'un comptable malheureux et nous n'aurions pas gagné les nationales tous ensemble.**

**- Une perte si tragique.** Ironisa Sue.

**-Selon vous, à quoi est du votre malchance en amour ?**

**- Que…comment ça ?**

**- Vous avez divorcé car votre première femme était folle et folle fiancé est partie en vous laissant devant l'hôtel… **

**- Je suis sur que tout cela ne serait pas arrivé si tu avais utilisé la tondeuse que je t'ai offert à noël William.**

**- Tu vas me lâcher à la fin ! Brittany je ne sais pas pourquoi mes relations finissent ainsi, mais tous va beaucoup mieux entre moi et Emma.**

**- Qu'est-ce que le Glee club vous a apporté ?**

William sourie, il devait tout au Glee club et surtout à ses élèves.

**- Le Glee club m'a aidé, vous tous m'avez tous aider, et je crois que sans vous je ne serais qu'un comptable sans but ni ambition aujourd'hui. **Dit-il la voix remplie d'émotions.

**- On vous aime aussi Mr Schue**. S'enquit Santana.

William sourit, il demeurait très rare que la latina fasse se genre de remarque, mais quand elle le disait, elle le pensait.

-** Dites-nous une chose dont vous avez honte.**

**- Je ne suis pas fière d'avoir mit de la drogue dans le casier de Finn pour le faire rentrer au Glee club**. Ricana le professeur.

Des regards surpris lui répondirent tandis qui Finn le rejoignit dans un éclat de rire.

**- Will c'est illégal.** Fit remarquer David.

- **Vous pouvez parler.** Marmonna Santana.

**- Santana**. Soupira William. **Arête d'insinuer ça.**

Elle se contenta de fixer Sébastian avec un air de défi qu'il lui rendit alors que Brittany reprenait le cours de ses questions.

**- Que mettez-vous dans vos cheveux ?** Demanda la jeune femme alors qu'un sourire mesquin apparu sur le visage de Sue

**- . . .cheuveux.**

**- Tu crois qu'on va y croire ? **Contra le coach.

Il ne répondit rien las de cette situation.

**- Qu'elle est votre plus grande qualité ?**

**- euh…**

**- Vous nous avez fait croire en nos rêves.** Dit Finn en souriant à son ancien professeur. **C'est la plus belle qualité qui puisse exister.**

**- Merci Finn.** Répondit l'homme en rougissant légèrement.

**- Quel est votre plus gros défaut ? **

**- Il m'arrive d'être un peu trop obstiné.**

**- Tout dépend à qu'elle point le groupe Journey est impliqué.** Interrompit Rachel.

Des hochements de tête affirmatifs se joignirent à elle.

-**Que feriez-vous si vous deveniez maître de l'univers ?**

**- Je permettrais à tous les enfants un accès à l'art.**

**- Tu as conscience que je ferais tous pour évité pareil massacre.**

**- On t'a rien demandé Sue !**

** - Dernière question, tous le monde dans cette pièce va mourir vous ne pouvez en sauver qu'un, qui ? Et pourquoi ? **

**- Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question Brittany, je vous aime tous et…**

**- Tu les laisserais tous crever Schuester…tien c'est pas une mauvaise idée ça.**

Il soupira et ses yeux firent le tour de la pièce.

**- Je…Je sauverais Finn, je croix que j'ai autant appris de toi que toi de moi.**

Finn se leva pour faire une accolade à son ami.

**- Vous êtes le meilleur prof que je n'ai jamais eu. Je suis désolé de se qui c'est passé avec Emma.**

**- Je ne t'en veux pas.**

William sourit et repris sa place tandis que Brittany de plus en plus heureuse s'exclama.

-** Tina.**


	12. Tina

**J'ai réussie à prendre de l'avance sur ce chapitre ( soit bénit le café pour me me rendre insomniaque ;D )**

**Je ne suis pas très fière de se chapitre mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira, je vais essayer de poster le prochain dans l'après midi.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Tina se dirigea vers son amie en ignorant royalement Mike, elle était énerver et n'avait pas l'intention de se calmer. Brittany lui fit un grand sourire auquel elle répondit en prenant grand soin de ne pas regarder son petit ami.

**- Il faut que tu jure devant Lord tubbington de dire toute la vérité et rien que la vérité.**

**- Je le jure devant Lord tubbington…et même sur la tête de Mike.** Ajouta la jeune asiatique avec tout le sadisme dont elle était capable.

**- Hé !** s'indigna son le concerner.

**-Ça te pose un problème** .S'écria t'elle comme une furie alors que Mike se tassait sur lui en assurent que tous était parfait.

-**Bien.**

Elle se tourna en direction de Brittany pour que celle-ci commence.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Tina Cohen-Chang.

- Quel âge as-tu ?

- J'ai dix-huit ans.

- Quel est ta couleur préférer ?

**- Fut un temps c'était le violet mais maintenant je préfère le rouge, le rouge sang.** Dit-elle à l'adresse du danseur qui se mordit la lèvre nerveusement. Cette fille devenait de plus en plus flippante.

**- Quel est ton animal préférer ?**

** - Les araignées. D'ailleurs je conte commencer un élevage très prochainement.**

Elle jeta un nouveau regard terrifiant à Mike qui fut tenté l'espace d'une seconde de se cacher derrière Kurt.

**- Dans t'es début au Glee club, tu nous a fait croire que tu bégayait, peux-tu revenir là-dessus ?**

**- J'étais très timide…**

**- Permet moi d'en douter.** Ricana Sébastian.

**- BOUCLE LA SMYTHE AU DERNIERE NOUVELLE ON T'A PAS SONNER ALORS TU FERME TA GRANDE GUEULE OU JE T'ASSURE C'EST MOI QUI T'EXPLOSE !**

Contrarient à la croyance générale, cette tirade n'étais pas celle de Santana mais bien celle de Tina. Sébastian avait par réflexe reculer légèrement contre David par crainte pour sa vie se qu'il regratta à la seconde où quelques regard indiscret les sondèrent sans la moindre gêne. Sébastian reprit contenance et se redressa fièrement n'osant cependant pas parler par peur de subir les foudres de cette folle psychopathe.

Brittany se racla doucement la gorge avant de poursuivre.

**- Quel est la chose qui t'effraye le plus ?**

**- Les vendeurs de sandwich qui trafics des bouquets de fleures chez mes voisins…je crois qu'ils ne sont pas clean.**

**- As-tu un rêve d'avenir ?**

**- Pour le moment je veux juste récupérer quelque solo.**

**-Si tu devais changer un détail de ton apparence, ça serait quoi ?**

**- Je m'assume parfaitement.**

Santana laissa échapper un petit rire.

- **Je suis sur que t'es comme ton mec, tu meurs d'envie de te faire débrider les yeux.**

**- C'est affreusement raciste Santana** ! Intervint Mike. Il prenait sa défense, elle aimait ça.

**- Lopez, toi et tes sac de sable ne devriez pas vous aventurez sur ce terrain glissant…et soit dit en passant, tes loches risqueraient d'exploser lors de ta chute. **Clama Sue tandis que la jeune femme roulait des yeux avant de faire un geste à Brittany l'incitant ainsi à reprendre.

**- Est-ce vrai que tu as imaginé Bieste alors que toi et Mike étiez en train de vous peloter ?**

**- Apelle ça une erreur de jeunesse.** Répondit-elle en rougissant.

**- Tu conte te réconcilier avec Mike ?**

Tina regarda la mine suppliante de son petit ami.

**- Peut-être.** Se contenta-t-elle de répondre avec nonchalance.

**- Quel est ta plus grande qualité ?**

**- J'ai été de bon conseil.**

** - C'est grâce à toi que je suis rentré à la NYADA.** Lui Rachel qui était toujours lovée contre Quinn.

**- Quel est ton plus grand défaut ?**

**- Il m'arrive d'être rancunière. **Elle accompagna sa réponse d'un regard en coin pour Mike.

**- Cite nous certain de tes surnoms ?**

**- La fille asiate, la copine de Chang…**

**- Tina Cohen-Looser.** Ajouta Sylvester qui pour la peine reçu regard noir du petit ami de Tina. Ceci n'échappa nullement à la jeune fille qui esquissa un sourire.

**- Est-ce que cette rumeur sur les mecs asiatiques est vraie ?**

**- Elle est complètement fausse.**

Mike rougit encore plus ce qui fit légèrement rire Tina.

- **Prouve-nous que cette dispute n'était rien d'important et embrasse Mike.**

**- Brittany, pourqu…**

- **Tu as juré.** Rappela la blonde.

**- Très bien.** Soupira Tina.

Elle s'approcha de son petit ami et lui tendit une main pour l'aider à ce relever, celui l'attrapa, ce pencha vers elle, leurs lèvres se touchèrent quelque secondes avant que Tina ne se décale.

**- T'es mignon quand tu rougis.** Lui dit t'elle se qui n'arrangea pas son cas. Ils reprirent chacun leur places le sourire aux lèvres sous le regard pétillant de Brittany.

** -Que ferais-tu si tu devenais maîtresse de l'univers ?**

**- Je chanterais des solos quand j'en ai envie.**

**- Dernière question, tous le monde dans cette pièce va mourir tu ne peux en sauver qu'un, qui ? Et pourquoi ? **

Elle fit mine de réfléchir.

**- Hum…je sauverais Mike**. Répondit 'elle en retournant s'assoir près de lui.

-**Et on peut savoir pourquoi ?** S'interrogea l'asiatique en passent un bras autour des épaules de sa petite amie.

** - Parce que je t'aime idiot.**

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau et Brittany fut plus que ravie. Elle prit un autre papier les yeux plein de malice et un sourire fixé sur le visage.

- **Hunter.**

Le jeune homme se crispa et essaya de garder son calme sous le regard apaisant de Sébastian. Heureusement qu'il était bon menteur…


	13. Hunter

**Bonjour tous le monde! Merci pour les reviews ;) **

**je poste maintenant le chapitre sur Hunter, je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous l'attende et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir.**

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Hunter prit place en essayant de paraitre le plus confient possible, ce qui bien évidement n'était pas le cas. Il savait aussi que Santana Lopez ne l'appréciait pas vraiment et que Sue Sylvester était ronger par une envie folle de causer sa perte. Il fixa la cheerios blonde devant lui, cette fille aussi stupide soit-elle semblait déceler toute trace de mensonge ce qui ne jouait pas en sa faveur.

**- Tu dois jurer devant Lord tubbington de dire toute la vérité et rien que la vérité. **

Hunter Clarington n'était pas parjure mais la situation ne semblait pas lui laisser le choix.

**- Je le jure.**

C'était son premier mensonge et vu le regard persistant que lui lança la latina son troisième œil mexicain c'était activé, si bien que la jeune fille fut maintenant à l'affut de toute supercherie.

**- Comment t'appelles-tu ?**

**- Hunter Clarington.**

**- Quel âge as-tu ?**

Ça, c'était la première question difficile. Quand le directeur de la Dalton Académie lui avait proposé de devenir le nouveau capitaine des Warblers en échange d'une bourse il avait sauté sur l'occasion, ses parents ayant des difficultés financière.

- **J'ai bientôt dix-huit ans.**

Sue le regarda suspicieusement, à croire qu'elle aussi avait parfaitement compris la situation.

**- Vraiment ? Tu m'as l'air plus vieux mon gars.**

**- Je peux le prendre comme un compliment.** Se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Le sarcasme restait la meilleure solution pour ce sortir d'un pareil pétrin. Malheureusement pour lui, Sue n'était pas dupe.

**- C'est bien toi qui a étudié en école militaire dans le Colorado ?**

**- Je ne vois pas le rapport.**

Si le rapport il le voyait très bien ce qui ce révélait problématique, il n'avait pas vraiment prévus que cette femme soit autant renseigné sur lui.

** - Tu vois, à l'époque où je travaillais encore à la CIA j'ai appris des choses, l'une d'elle étant que la seule académie militaire dans Colorado Springs demande un diplôme secondaire pour y entrer, ce qui me mène donc à la conclusion que tu as au moins dix-neuf ans.**

Il aperçut le regard surpris de Sébastian qui n'était pas au courant de se détail. Hunter se mordit la lèvre espérant que cela ne nuise pas à leur amitié, il avait commencé à ressentir des choses pour le garçon et cela l'effrayait lui qui jusqu'à maintenant se disait « pas même à distance bi-curieux ».

**- Très bien, j'ai mentis sur mon âge, oui j'ai dix-neuf ans, et alors ? Honnêtement, qu'est ce que ça peut vous foutre ?**

**- Je crois que tu as assez de problème avec la justice mon vieux pas la peine d'en rajouter bien que l'idée soit des plus réjouissantes.**

Il roula des yeux plus qu'exaspéré, il commençait à très sérieusement regretter d'avoir suivit Sébastian ici. Il accorda un geste à Brittany pour qu'elle continu.

**- Qu'elle est ta couleur préférer ?**

**- J'aime bien le noir.**

**- C'est d'une monotonie**. Ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Kurt.

**-Quel est ton animal favori ?**

**- J'ai un chat**. Répondit-il.

**- A ce propos**. S'exclama la bonde. **Il semblerait que ton chat et Lord tubbington entretiennent une relation. Peux-tu confirmer ?**

**- Euh…Ce. .chats. **S'enquit Hunter devant de pareilles affirmations.

**- Ils sont donc homosexuel…**

**- Au risque de me répéter . .**

**- Hé Mr muscle tu ne serrais pas entrain de te foutre de la gueule de ma copine ?**

**- Nan…**

Affirmer le contraire revenait à être fou ou suicidaire, il n'entrait dans aucune de ses deux catégories.

**- Est-tu gay ?**

Hunter c'était poser exactement la même question il y a encore quelque heures.

**- Je ne suis pas même à distance bi-curieux.**

Cette réponse fit apparaitre un sourire sur les lèvres de Sébastian.

**- Tu mens.** Dit Brittany.

**- Qu'est-ce-qui te fais dire ça ?**

**- Je le vois dans tes yeux.**

Flippant.

**- Quel est ta plus grande qualité ?**

**- Je suis un leader dans l'âme.**

**- Qui a réussit à faire disqualifier sa chorale aux sélections. **Ricana Santana.

** - Pour en revenir sur ce sujet, est-ce que tu regrette d'avoir fait prendre des stéroïdes ?**

**- Bien sur que je m'en veux. **Murmura-t-il alors que Sébastian lui fit un sourire rassurant.

- **Est-ce-que maintenant tous les Warblers te détestent pour ça ?**

** - Euh…**

**- Pourquoi on lui en voudrait.** S'offensa Smythe. **Il nous a juste permis d'augmenter nos capacités. **

**- Toi le minet vu tes antécédents t'es pas avis à écouter**. S'enquit L'hispanique non sans jeter un regard insistant à David tandis que le dit minet lui suggéra d'aller mourir plus loin.

**- Quand as-tu commencé à consommer des stéroïdes ?**

Il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'en parler mais cette impression d'être sonder par des rayons x le rendait impuissant.

**- Quand je suis rentré à l'école militaire. J'ai eu du mal à m'adapter aux conditions et puis j'ai rencontré un type qui en fournissait.**

** - As-tu déjà pris d'autre drogue.**

**- Pas volontairement…**

Quel imbécile ! Il n'avait pas eu l'intension de dire ça et le regretta immédiatement.

**- Développe !** Ordonna la latina.

Tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui y compris celui de Sébastian qui paru soudainement inquiet.

**- Je trainais avec des gars de même année que moi, on est allez dans un bar douteux d'autres mecs sont venu ils avaient de la drogue en intraveineuse ils m'en ont proposé, j'ai refusé et après je ne sais pas comment je me suis retrouver avec une aiguille dans le bras…**

Un long silence plomba la pièce interrompu par Will.

**- Tu en as parlé à quelqu'un ?**

**- évidement…** Il fixa Brittany pour l'inciter à poser d'autres questions ne voulant pas s'attarder sur le sujet.

**- Quel est ton plus grand défaut ?**

**- j'ai tendance à agir puis réfléchir après.**

**-Que ferais-tu si tu devenais maître de l'univers ?**

**- Je voyagerais à l'œil.**

**- Dernière question, tous le monde dans cette pièce va mourir tu ne peux en sauver qu'un, qui ? Et pourquoi ? **

**- Sébastian, c'est mon meilleur ami et soyons honnête, je ne vous connais pas. **Fit-il à l'adresse des autres.

**- C'est la seul raison ? **Demanda malicieusement Quinn.

Connasse ! Nan je suis à fond sur lui mais il est trop occupé avec son prof d'espagnole pour que je prenne la peine de l'avouer.

**- ouai.**

Il reparti s'assoir près de son ami avant que les choses dégénèrent. Sébastian lui tapa amicalement l'épaule quand Brittany s'écria :

**- Kurt.**


	14. Kurt

Bonjour à tous, tout d'abord excuser moi pour le retard monstrueux que j'ai pris avec cette fanfiction mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire et je dois dire que l' inspiration n'y était pas, je tiens aussi à dire que ce chapitre sera le dernier.

Encore merci pour tous vos commentaire, je reviendrais bientôt pour une fic sur Harry Potter ( pour toi ben ;) )

Bonne lecture .

* * *

Kurt Hummel pris place sur la chaise en face de son amie avec toute la classe dont il était capable, après le nombre de révélations auxquelles il avait assisté, le jeune homme s'était rendu conte que tous ce qu'il pouvait bien révéler a Britt n'étaient que des petits détails sans importances.

- Il faut que tu jures de dire toute a vérité et rien que la vérité devant Lord tubbington.

- Je le jure.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Kurt Hummel.

- Quel âge as-tu ?

- J'ai dix-neuf ans.

- Vraiment Hummel ? Intervint Sébastian. On t'a déjà dit que t'avais le visage d'un gosse ?

Il lui répondit par un nouveau geste obscène, décidément cela devenait de plus en plus fréquent.

- Quel est ta couleur favorite ?

Le visage de Kurt s'illumina d'une étrange lueur.

- Eh bien tous dépend, dans un contexte vestimanta…

- STOP STOP STOP, Lady Hummel! Intervint Santana. Kurt on connait tous ta passion pour la mode et tous ce qui s'en suit mais la ce n'est pas supportable, après avoir écouté toutes les conneries du minet je crois que ma tête va exploser !

Un murmure de protestation ce fit entendre de la part du dit « minet » et Kurt fit la moue attirant le regard attendrit de son ex petit ami.

- Très bien, puisque vos goûts en matière de mode me semble limités je me contenterais de dire que j'aime le turquoise.

- Quel est ton animal préférer ? Continua la blonde.

- j'aime beaucoup les chiens, je les trouve adorables et affectueux.

- Si tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour te lécher le visage je suis sur que Blaine sera ravi de le faire. Clama Noah comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Les deux garçon rougirent violement face à des paroles si crus tandis que Sebastian partie dans un fou rire magistrale ponctué parfois par des grimace écœuré.

- Tu ne serais pas en train de te foutre de la gueule de mes potes Smythe ? Menaça la latina. Parce que si c'est le cas je te préviens je t'expédie à l'hosto !

David soupira en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Santana, j'aimerais vraiment que tu arrête ça !

- Et vous alors ! S'exclama-t-elle dans un élan de fureur. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi vous le protéger à ce points alors avoué que vous le connaissez un peu plus en profondeur que ce que vous sembler prétendre !

- Même si c'étais le cas Santana, qu'est-ce-que cela changerait ?

La jeune hispanique resta silencieuse, son regard ainsi que celui de Quinn allait et venait entre le professeur d'espagnol et l'élève de la Dalton académie, la déclaration silencieuse cachée sous les propos de David était on ne peu plus clair. Sebastian le fixa longuement sans piper mots puis détourna les yeux ayant trouvé un soudain intérêt pour l'ourlet de sa veste.

- Mr Martinez ? Intervint Kurt. Etes-vous en train de dire que vous et…et lui entretenez une relation ?

- Je n'ai rien dit de semblable. Réplica le professeur d'une voix beaucoup plus froide que d'habitude. Brittany tu veux bien continuer, je n'ai pas l'intention de passer le reste de la journée ici.

- Quel est ta plus grande qualité ?

- Je suis quelqu'un de très optimiste…par moment.

- Ton plus grand défaut ?

- J'ai tendance à me laisser…emporter par mes sentiments. Répondit-il en repensent à sa réaction un peu excessive suite à sa rupture.

- Peux-tu revenir sur tes débuts au Glee club ?

- Je m'en souviens parfaitement. Commença-t-il. J'étais, tous simplement, dans le placard…et si tu te rappelle bien on est même sortie ensemble parce que je me posais des questions sur mon orientation sexuelle.

- je m'en souviens. Sourie la blonde. Quel est la chose que tu crains le plus ?

- Il y a un certain temps j'aurais dit que perdre mon petit ami est la pire chose qui puisse m'arriver mais vu la situation actuel…enfin bref tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Il se racla la gorge pour cacher sa gène alors que Blaine baissa la tête avec un vain espoir de cacher les rougeurs de ses joues.

- Voudrais-tu changer un détail physique chez toi ?

- Non…

- Tu devrais faire quelque chose pour ta tête de folle. Intervint Smythe ce qui lui valut plusieurs regards noirs.

-Que ferais-tu si tu devenais maîtresse de l'univers ?

- Je militerais pour les droits des homosexuels, évidement.

- Dernière question, tous le monde dans cette pièce va mourir tu ne peux en sauver qu'un, qui ? Et pourquoi ?

Kurt soupira, la réponse était pourtant évidente, non ?

- Blaine…je sauverais Blaine.

- Et on a le droit de savoir pourquoi ? Demanda Santana avec un sourire malicieux.

Kurt fixa le plus petit dans les yeux avant de murmurer.

- C'est pas parce que t'as fais la plus grosse connerie de la terre que mes sentiments ce sont envolé…

- Est-ce-que ça veux dire que nous deux, il y a toujours une chance ? Demanda Blaine incrédule.

- On ne perd rien à essayer.

Kurt s'approcha de lui et l'entraina dans une longue étreinte.

Santana Lopez et Brittany Pierce échangèrent un regard complice. Oui tous avait marcher a merveille, leurs meilleurs amis c'étaient réconcilier et certaine rumeur furent enfin confirmées et à cette instant même Lord Tubbington se surprit à penser que Brittany était un vrai génie.

FIN


End file.
